rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ruby Makes Cookies/Transcript
In a space of pure whiteness, the giant blocky title and a certain rose emblem drop from the sky to the ground, where the four miniaturized members of Team RWBY pop out from behind it to smile, wave and adopt poses for the audience while an unseen speaker announces the show as: "RWBY CHIBI"! ---- In a simple kitchen with stacked dishes next to the sink, a paper towel roll, a vase full of yellow flowers, and a large window showing beautiful blue skies dotted with fluffy clouds, the view zooms in briefly on the table containing a red bowl, a bag of flour, some eggs, and a package of "Choco Chippies" before Ruby Rose leaps up from behind and rubs her hands in excitement as she glances at the ingredients happily. She starts her culinary quest by tapping one of the eggs on the side of the bowl, but the shell doesn't crack. Ruby looks perplexed for a moment, then tries rapidly hitting the egg with the same lack of results. Scowling to herself, she finally jumps up, screaming in rage, before throwing the egg into the bowl, where it finally splits open in a burst of white pieces and some orange yolk landing on her cheek, which she silently glowers at. She then attempts to gently pour some of the flour into her bowl, but when none comes out, she gets up on the table itself and tips the whole bag over it upside-down. Giving it a cautious shake, the flour bursts from the bag like a hose, causing Ruby to scream and the camera to be obscured in powder before the dust clears to reveal piles of white around the kitchen and a pasty-faced Ruby with dizzy eyes. The scene after that shows the opened package of chocolate chips sitting alone next to the bowl until Ruby's fingers grab it from underneath and she pops up, picking one solitary sweet out of the container and chomping down on it, only to pause with her hand in her mouth as she tastes it. Her eyes dart from the screen to the bag, back and forth until she grins and starts digging in to the chocolate treats, grabbing handful after handful into her open mouth from behind the table, in front of it, and even outside the window. The next step shows her going over to the bowl with the stirrer already in, and she attempts to move it only to find the spoon is stuck. She attempts to move it towards her with both hands while grunting, pulling on it from the tabletop with her feet planted on the bowl until she's launched back, pushing at it with all her might before pitching herself over the bowl, and finally jumping right onto the handle, all to no effect. She falls to the floor and looks up at the stubborn kitchen utensil with narrowed eyes. With the spoon still in the bowl, Ruby is seen laying in the sink and tossing dozens of chips into her mouth from the bag with each shake, the pile of chocolate down her throat growing bigger and bigger until she decides to just dump the whole bag down, sending her into a frozen state with eyes widened and her foot twitching sporadically. Finally, a lone glass of milk sits on the table, and Ruby looks up at it from the floor until she jumps up with a big smile to shove her newly-baked cookie in... only for the treat to not fit in the tiny glass rim. She tries her best to jam it in, but no matter how hard she hits it, her hard-earned delicacy doesn't touch the drink, causing her to moan in despair and collapse back on the ground. A second passes, and then the entire glass falls over and crashes on a surprised Ruby. ---- After a transition of pink flower petals flowing in and Ruby slicing the screen with a small Crescent Rose, the scene opens to the picture of a donkey nailed to the wall with a target marked where its tail should be. Amid the flurry of voices in the background, a sudden whooshing noise is heard as a blindfolded Weiss Schnee is launched from off-screen, landing with Myrtenaster like a dart embedding the donkey's tail... at its feet. Ruby: (off-screen) Missed! Weiss: (slouches down, still hanging off of her sword) Drat!' ---- When another flurry of petals shows Ruby twirling her scythe happily, the next shot shows the dorm room of RWBY from the angle of Blake Belladonna's bed as Ruby skips down the hallway until she looks into the room. '''Ruby: (shrugging to herself) Huh, no one's here. Eh, I guess I'll go check the court... yard... Before she leaves, her gaze falls on the book half-hidden under Blake's pillow, with the title "Ninjas of Love" (written by Patty Berdioler) on its spine. Ruby fully steps inside the room and zooming over to her teammate's bedside, a look of wonder on her face as she sneakily glances around making sure the coast is clear before taking it out and examining it herself. She stares at the cover picture of a man and woman dressed in black, armed with blades and looking deeply into each other's eyes under a tagline reading "No shadows can conceal the lust of one enigma for long...", until she turns it around to read the description. Ruby: (intrigued) Ninjas, huh? ---- With a quick shot of Blake swinging away on her Gambol Shroud amid a rush of gray smoke, we see Ruby flipping through the pages of her new discovery, eyes wide and absorbing information with emotions ranging from amazed marvel, intense concentration, gasping shock, guilty pleasure, shuddering glee, and topping it all off with her skipping ahead a few pages until she turns the book sideways and a picture unfolds downward for a full body shot. Ruby: (eyeing the imagery from top to bottom with a wide grin as she gestures to the lower part, stating:) Now that's a katana! ---- After Yang Xiao Long jumps into frame on a cloud of orange and jumps back out with a blast from her Ember Celica, Weiss is seen in the Beacon Academy courtyard raising her weapon threateningly at Yang with a snarl, and the blonde in turn raises her arms with a smirk. They get into their battle-ready stances before coming at one another, Weiss swiping her blade at a ducking Yang, whose hair curl pops back up once the attack is safely over. Noticing the near-blow to her locks, Yang attempts a punch on Weiss, who blocks it with a small glyph before swinging her sword down onto one of her opponent's gauntlets. Yang uses this opportunity to smack the blade away from its wielder and leave her open to a leap in the air followed by a blast from her weapons... only for the shot to never fire and result in only a "click" noise. Yang lands back on the ground and keeps trying to punch her weapons into shooting, and Weiss stops flinching from what she thought was an oncoming blow to look just as puzzled at Yang. She smiles and laughs to herself, raising her hands to her face with tongue stuck out mockingly at the brawler until Yang realizes the obvious solution and simply punches Weiss with her fist, knocking the heiress out of the screen and letting Yang strike a victorious stance. ---- When Blake deftly twirls and rolls in with another transition before jumping out of the scene, the real deal is seen at her bed looking frantically for a certain something. When she can't find it, she gives a worried look to the audience before scrambling through her bookshelf. Blake: Where is it?! (she gets up and turns left with an embarrassed face to Ruby standing there with "Ninjas of Love" in her arm and a growling grimace, hesitantly pointing at the novel) Ruby, is that my book? Ruby: (points accusingly at the tome in question) This is filth! Fiiiilth! With a sudden twirl, she smacks Blake across the floor into her bed using her own sordid literature before marching away to the other side of the room. Blake: (eyes still dizzy and leg twitching, she raises one arm as she asks:) Can... Can I have my book back? Ruby: (pops back in angrily) Later! Ruby disappears again as Blake fully collapses, right as the screen cuts to a television test pattern of red, white, black, and yellow before the credits start rolling. Category:Transcripts